


Snails and Pies

by Lunaandtwilight07



Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: A little fluffy one shot based in the missing year. ❤️
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: OutlawQueen One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998013
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Snails and Pies

The Queen was bored, she'd almost forgotten how tedious her life had been before the curse and before Storybrooke. The castle provided very little opportunity to entertain one's self, especially considering she tried to keep to her own quarters wherever possible, staying away from the rest of the group who were holed up in her palace in an entirely different wing on the opposite side of the building.

Snow White showed up at least once a day, trying to tempt her down from her tower, offering different things she thought her dear old stepmother might want. Regina didn't want anything from her, mainly she wanted to be left alone. After a while, it seemed her chambers weren't a good enough hiding place, not when it came to Snow, she'd had to find an alternative place to spend her time.

Her first thought had been her vault, she'd stayed there for a while but had soon become unimpressed with what it had to offer and what it reminded her of. She grumbled to herself before traipsing her way back to her rooms, where there was at least natural light from outdoors to bask in. She'd walked out onto her balcony, memories flooding back of time spent there when she had been younger, of a fairy and magic dust that led to a soulmate she had tried to forget about.

The nostalgia had her distracted until she heard giggles coming from the gardens below, her eyes dropped down to see the young boy she had rescued a few weeks prior running around her fountain being chased by his way too smooth-talking father. She watched them intrigued, the boy squealed as he was lifted off his feet and swung up into the air, a small smile edged its way onto her face, her heartwarming a little but saddening at the same time at the loss of her own boy.

As if sensing her, the man looked up, his eyes meeting hers from thirty feet below, her smile fell but his didn't, he offered her a small wave and she backed up, retreating into her rooms again, renouncing herself to the boredom of her own company.

* * *

There was a small knock on her door later that day, she had been sat reading a book that she didn't find particularly interesting, but it was more so that suffering the pestering she knew she would receive should she open that door to what was undoubtedly Snow White. Regina ignored it, hoping that whoever was on the other side would just leave her be after waiting for a moment. Snow was rather persistent, but she also knew Regina well enough to know when to give up.

Another knock sounded and she growled under her breath, about to get up and tell the woman where she could stick it, her hand was on the handle so close to pulling the door open when she heard voices from the other side.

"I don't think she's in there daddy."

"I'm sure she is, maybe you're just not knocking loud enough."

"I knocked as hard as I could."

There was a low laugh that followed, giving Regina butterflies in her stomach as she stood there and listened to their little conversation. She knew exactly who was on the other side of that door, but she couldn't bring herself to open it just yet, she still wanted to listen to them, experience the dynamic of their relationship for herself. It was selfish sure enough, the young boy clearly wanted her to answer the door, not that she knew why he was there in the first place, but that didn't push her to do it any faster.

"Maybe she doesn't want to come out," the boy sighed.

"I think she does, she just needs a reason to."

"We could give her a reason to! I could show her the snails in the garden!"

"Snails?"

"Uh huh! Great big ones."

"Right, well, I'm sure the Queen would love to come out of her nice warm, cosy chambers to look at slimy snails in the garden my boy."

"I thought so," he giggled, even clapping a little at what he thought was an ingenious idea. "Maybe you should knock this time daddy, make sure to do it loud!"

"Okay then."

This time the knock was certainly much louder than the time before, ringing through her entire chambers, it would be rude not to answer and she didn't think her conscience would allow her to just hide away when the young boy was trying so hard to get her to come out. She had no idea why he was, why he deemed her worthy of his time, especially considering who she was, but she couldn't stop the feeling of warmth that being wanted by someone brought her.

Regina steadied herself as she prepared to open the door, she was a little unsure of what demeanour she should be portraying, she didn't want to come off as cold in front of the child, but risked showing her soft side in front of his father, how was she supposed to find the balance between the two? Why did what people thought of her matter so much?

Shaking her head she pulled down the handle, opening the door to see a beaming little face looking up at her, his smile filled his face, dimples pressing into his cheeks that made her heart melt. How was this child so incredibly adorable? His father was stood behind him, a rather coy expression playing on his features as he met her eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked, making sure her tone wasn't too harsh.

"Hi madam majesty," she heard the father snigger hearing the young boy's words and struggled to keep a straight face herself but fought off the threatening smile. "Me and my daddy wanted to know if you want to come to look at some snails?"

Her mother's constant correction of her grammar from when she was younger was screaming out at her to correct him, it is daddy and I, but she fought it, she would not do that to a young boy who was just beginning to find his way in life. "Snails you say?"

"Uh-huh! Great big ones."

"Oh well, if they are as big as you say, I guess I better find my shawl and join you in the gardens."

"Really?!" he gasped, his words matching the ones that left his father's lips also. Clearly, the older of the two had not been expecting her to take them up on their offer, he had predicted, like everyone else probably would, that she would turn them down rudely and most likely slam the door in their face. She couldn't tell if he were happy about it or not, but she liked to think that he didn't mind her company, surely if he were that opposed to it he wouldn't have let his son ask her in the first place.

She grabbed a black-feathered wrap and slung it over her shoulders, knowing that the air was crisp outside and the extra garment would add some warmth. She joined the father and son before walking down the corridors towards the door that lead to the garden, Roland hurried off in front leaving Regina to walk in tow with his dad. "I must thank you again for saving my son."

"There is no need, anyone would have done the same."

"Yes, that may be, but it wasn't just anyone, it was you and you deserve my thanks, I will be forever grateful."

"I think you seem to be forgetting that you had helped me out not an hour before, consider us even." She wouldn't admit that he had saved her, even though in truth that was exactly what happened.

"I thought you said that you hadn't needed my help," he grinned, earning a raised eyebrow from her in return as they ventured out into the crisp winter air.

"I had the situation under control, but your assistance was somewhat valued." That was all he would be getting from her, she wasn't like Snow White, she liked to deal with her own problems, she couldn't rely on anyone but herself. "Why is it that you came to my door?"

"Roland wanted to show you the snails."

Regina scoffed softly and shook her head, it was the most ridiculous excuse she had ever heard and she wasn't sure of the real reason but she planned to find out. "You and I both know that is a mistruth, for one never underestimates a Queen's hearing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about milady."

"It's your majesty and I think I remember telling you that once already."

"Oh did you?"

"You know I did," she tutted, her eyes flitting to the little boy who had gone off ahead of them and was currently pushing his way through some draping willow strands. "How is your son after what happened with the monkey?"

"He's fine, though he keeps talking about the nice lady who saved him."

"Nice lady?" She was a little amazed by that comment, she didn't think she had been called a nice lady in her entire life, it just wasn't something anyone thought about her, at times even her own son had hated her. "Are you sure he was talking about me and not getting me confused with someone else?"

"I'm certain he was talking about you, there must be something good inside you that pushed you to rescue him."

"I'm a mother and I would like to think that had it been my son in danger someone would have done that for him also. Anyhow, we already had this conversation before, what happened that day is to be forgotten now, we can move past it."

He nodded, his eyes finding his son for a moment before he looked back to her, dropping down to her arm, "how is your injury?"

She followed his gaze, knowing he was talking about the scratches she had received from the rat with wings. "It was just a flesh wound, I healed it with my magic."

"That's good to hear."

"Indeed," she nodded, smiling as Roland came running towards them.

"Come look! They're over here!" His little hand tucked into hers, taking her breath away. She hadn't expected it, his tenderness had surprised her to the point where she had to hold back the tears.

"Show me," she grinned, following him into the bush, not caring if she were getting poked and prodded by foliage. It was the first time since leaving Henry and Storybrooke that she had felt even a glimmer of happiness.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and she and Roland had become firm friends, he visited her every day and they spent most of them playing games in her chambers or in the gardens. She was grumpy whenever they pulled her away from him to attend a council meeting, she knew they were needed to deal with the problem they were currently facing, but she just wished all of those issues would disappear.

Robin had shown her how much he trusted her now, allowing her to take care of him without supervision, entrusting that she would look after him and not let any harm come to the boy. She would protect him with her life should it come to it. In the short amount of time she had become rather attached to him, the moments spent in the company of the little man were the only ones in which she felt even a glimmer of contentment.

There had also been times when Robin had joined them, she had ceased in calling him thief, opting for his name instead, something that had stunned him the first time it had slipped out, he teased her about it and she'd just glared at him in response. She hated to admit it, but his company was more than simply tolerable, she would maybe even go as far as saying she enjoyed it. The banter they shared almost never failed to make her smile internally and ever so often she would let the mask slip and show him, earning yet more teasing on his part.

Regina had heard talk of there being a little party later that day in the main hall, but she certainly wouldn't be attending, it wasn't her sort of thing, she'd feel too much like a spare part. It was too awkward, a situation she knew she would hate, no one would talk to her and most of them wouldn't want her there anyway.

She was sat in front of her mirror trying to pull a brush through her curs, they were too long, she missed her short and easy to maintain locks, it was much too tempting to just snip it off, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to. There was a knock on the door, startling her out of her little daydream, she expected it was going to be Roland here for their playdate so stood up and opened the door without asking, recoiling a bit when she saw that it was Robin instead. He grinned at her and leant against the frame, one of his hands hidden behind her back.

Regina eyed him suspiciously, what was he up to? What was it he was hiding? "Let me guess, you've worked on befriending me so that you could get close enough to bring me to my demise?" she teased playfully, but part of her worried that could actually be the case.

"Not quite, unless you can murder someone with a flower," he smirked, holding his hand out and revealing a blood red rose on an emereld stem, "I saw this and it made me think of you?"

"How so?"

"Well, for starters you're a little sharp, just like the thorns, you don't easily let people get to you, but you're protecting your softer side," he quipped, his fingers softly brushing the petals. "You're also stunningly beautiful."

"And you are rather brazen for saying so."

"Just speaking the truth, milady."

Regina rolled her eyes, "so you came here to give me a flower?" she asked, plucking the stem from his hand, mindful of the thorns against her delicate skin.

"Not just that, I wanted to ask if you maybe would consider joining me at the banquet tonight?"

"You want me to come to that?"

"Yes, that's generally what asking someone to something means," he chuckled before shrugging his shoulders, "I thought maybe you might not be planning on going."

"Well you thought right."

"Roland and I would very much enjoy your presence."

"You can't be serious? Me being there wouldn't make the blind bit of difference to anyone."

"It would to us, we like being around you Regina, the party won't be the same without you there."

"Well, I suppose I might think about it, but I wouldn't get your hopes up too high."

"I'll see you there at seven," he grinned, standing up straight and heading down the corridor without another word.

Regina furrowed her eyebrows before leaning out of her door and calling after him, "I only said maybe!" He simply turned and winked at her before disappearing around the corner.

She retreated to her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it trying to get to grips with what had actually just happened. The flower was still clutched in her fingers, she brought it to her nose by instinct smelling its sweet fragrance, her bottom lip tucking between her teeth as she tried to fight the smile that threatened to make its way onto her lips. She couldn't remember anyone ever getting her flowers, apart from Henry, he used to collect little daisies when he was younger and bring them home for her, the memory was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

* * *

Regina had decided to show her face at the banquet, even if it were only for a short amount of time to appease Robin and Roland as well as Snow who had been pestering her to join in. She had fastened her hair up in intricate plaits that all weaved together to make a fancy updo, as for her dress she had opted for a sparkly purple number that showed off what she hoped was an appropriate amount of cleavage.

She was nervous but wasn't sure why, it could have been panic that others might say something, might confront her presence and not want her dining amongst them. Figuring that she couldn't arrive empty handed she had conjured an apple pie, one which she used to bake all the time back in Storybrooke, she had very much enjoyed having her own kitchen and being able to refine her cookery skills.

It was a little past seven but she wasn't too worried about punctuality, she transported herself to the entrance of the great hall, pie in hand as she geared herself up to opening the door. Taking a deep breath she snuck inside, it seemed the merriment had already started and no one noticed her presence which was lucky.

Her eyes sought out Robin and Roland straight away, though there was no empty chair beside them, Little John was to their right and Snow to their left. However, she guessed that the woman wasn't actually supposed to be sitting there as there was a spare seat beside David further down the table. She steeled herself and approached them, the pie balancing on her hand as she stopped beside Snow.

"I think you may be in my seat."

"Regina you came," the woman beamed, casting her a way too excited smile which Regina tried not to criticise, she was supposed to be making amends with these people and if Snow was willing to give her another chance to do so she wasn't going to cut off her nose to spite her face.

"Indeed."

"You brought desert."

"Yes, well, I had to bring something edible," she fought the smile that tried to pull at her lips when she saw Robin chuckle at her words. "Anyhow, I believe this to be my chair so if you'd be so kind."

"Oh yes, of course," Snow nodded, standing and giving Regina another smile, "I guess I'll leave you guys to it."

Regina placed the pie down on the table as she perched on the now vacant chair as Roland immediately burst into conversation, telling her about what he had been getting up to with Little John that afternoon. Once he'd waddled off to play with of of the other merry men across the hall she was left alone with Robin who leant back in his chair with a smug look on his face.

"I knew you'd come."

"Don't think I came for you, I came for Roland."

"I don't see you leaving."

"Well, I'm here now, I don't see much point in leaving just yet."

"Right. That isn't poisoned is it?" Robin grinned, gesturing to the pie she had brought, clearing having heard the story of how she had once poisoned Snow with an apple.

She laughed and shook her head, "don't make me wish it was."

"Just checking," he chuckled before cutting himself an obscenely large slice and tucking right in, leaving her no doubt in her mind that she had found someone who trusted her and liked her company. She was beginning to think that maybe Snow was right when she said that she would find a way to be happy without Henry, Robin and Roland were like a balm on her wounds, soothing and healing her, making her into a better version of herself.


End file.
